


To save a fallen one.

by Superpainful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x01, Destiel phonecall, Hospital scene, M/M, Sad Dean, Worried Dean, mentions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpainful/pseuds/Superpainful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*This takes place after the(destiel) phone call in 11x01*</p>
<p>Pretty much how Dean feels after the short phonecall with Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To save a fallen one.

**Author's Note:**

> *clears throat* This my first try at a destiel fic. I never tried one because I knew that if i started i could never stop. I was right. Anyways, tell me what you think. Should I continue this? Kudos and comments are always appreciated :*

After that phone call Dean wasn't thinking straight. He had to fight this new illness but how could he? How could he when he knew Cas was somewhere , hopeless. And he didn't even know what was happening to him.

_'What I have you can't help me.'_

His words were echoing inside his head. Sam couldn't help him either. Sam was devoted to fighting. Dean should have been too. But he couldn't. Not when he knew the only person he had ever loved more than his brother, was out there , possibly dying.

"Dean! Are you listening to me?" Sam shouted at his brother.

Dean looked at him with wide eyes. He was still in the hospital. He didn't reply. Sam walked closer.

"Dean we gotta get going. Take the girls outta here. I'll go distract them. As we planned, okay?"

Dean blinked a few times, processing the new information. He had been lost in his thoughts for longer than he thought.

"What about Cas?" The words left his mouth before he could think. Sam sighed.

"We'll call him later. I promise. You gotta run now okay?" He said shaking his shoulder a little bit, trying to bring him back to real life.

Dean nodded quietly and walked towards the deputy behind Sam. She looked terrified but so did Dean. He wasn't scared for his life though. He didn't care if he would die or not. He just needed to know that Cas was okay. That he was safe. Maybe even see him one last time. That was all he could ask for.

 

He promised to himself to save the girls, that was his job after all. He stood in front of them killing everything in their way. He was fast and good. He had actually missed being a hunter. Being Dean. How long had it been? All this mess had made him lose everything he had. But Sam and Cas and Charlie were still fighting for him. And he never got a chance to say 'thank you'. And now that Cas was in danger he couldn't do nothing. He had been so cruel, he had made so many mistakes and still, the only thing Cas needed to know was if the mark was gone.

"DEAN!" Deputy Jenna Shouted and he came back to reality seeing one of those things attacking her, it was the baby's father.

"NO." They both shouted at him and he backed off.

"Amara..." He whispered. Dean and Jenna frowned.

"Her name's Amara." He struggled to say before he fell down, taking his last breaths, blood falling out of his mouth.

Dean didn't shoot him. He had killed so many innocent people before and Mike was just an unlucky father.

He and Deputy Jenna walked out the hospital and Baby was waiting there. Seeing his car again made him smile. Driving his car made him feel like everything was normal again. Well...The Winchester's normal. When he stopped to get some fuel he leaned against the car. Deputy Jenna was in the toilet checking the baby.

He called Sam. Sam was okay, as he had said even though he couldn't really be sure. He wasn't sure if Sam trusted him anymore. Or Cas. There he was again, haunting his thoughts. He missed him. So much. And it was all his fault. Maybe if he hadn't pushed him away Cas wouldn't be in danger now and he wouldn't be hurting. But he deserved it. That's what he kept telling himself. He deserved to hurt after all he had done. And he remembered everything. All these things that he wished would be just nightmares but they weren't. He decided to call Cas, at least apologise. Cas's phone rang and rang but there was no answer making his heartbeat fasten withing a second. He hung up after waiting as long as he could. He had to find him. He had to save him. He had to let him know. To let him know how much he meant to him. How much he _loved_ him.

This wasn't goodbye. Not as long as Dean was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, dont be too harsh on me


End file.
